Love and Betrayal
by Esgalfey
Summary: Voldemort gives Ashlyn an assignment. Can she live up to her promise to bring Harry Potter to him? Or will something intervene?
1. Chapter 1

Story Name: Love and Betrayal  
  
Story Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: Language, if any other things come up I will mention them in an author note.  
  
Author Pen: Esgalhothwen  
  
Author's note: Ok, this is my first fanfic writing on the dark side. To clear up any questions of time you might have, it is currently the end of Harry's sixth year. The same day that Voldemort kidnapped Harry in his sixth year. The next chapter will start at the beginning of Harry's seventh year. If you have a question, or just want to comment, Review! Thank you! Please read and enjoy! ~E~  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
I apparated into a dark cemetery that was very familiar to me by now, It was the same place that my master had gained power again almost two years ago to the day. Seeing my master, I knelt down and crawled to his feet, kissing the hem of his robes. "You called, my Lord?"  
  
"I have a job for you, my pet."  
  
"I shall do what you wish, my Lord."  
  
"Good. It is very important to me. You should be proud that I deem you trustworthy and... attractive enough for this."  
  
I remained silent, knowing that, if I inquired of this impending job, I would most likely be under the cruciatis, again. I could feel the Dark Lord's smug smile raining down on me as his ruby eyes bore into my back. "You wish to know what the job is?"  
  
"Only if you will it, my Lord. I would do the task even if it was not to my liking. I would do anything for you, my Lord."  
  
"Glad to hear that, you are to go to Hogwarts, as a student, and to get as close to the Potter boy as you can. Close enough, that is, to bring him to me. You will use any means necessary to achieve this goal. Am I making this clear?"  
  
"Yes, my Lord," I replied.  
  
"Good," I was startled as he jerked my chin up to look into his menacing red eyes. "The only limitation is that you will not kill him, do you understand, my little pet? That is my job. Yours is only to bring him to me. You may do what you wish to get him here. You may use whatever spells you need, as long as he does not die as a consequence to them. He will feel my wrath. Everyone will know that he was never stronger than me and never will be."  
  
I notice a mad gleam in his eyes. He really did lose it when it came to Potter. His common sense just up and left him. He would do anything to have this Potter boy writhing in his arms as the boy died. I would too, I remembered. This was the reason my father had me join the Dark Lord. My father knows everything that is good for me, he always does. How could this be different? "Yes, my Lord," I said to him. My Lord is everything to me. He lights up the darkness in my life. No matter the pain that he gives. I tell myself that I always deserved it, that I must have done something to provoke him. It is heartbreaking to think that I may somehow to disappoint him. My will to make him happy was a strong one.  
  
"Good. Before you go, I want to give you a pleasant reminder of what would happen should you fail me."  
  
I watched as Voldemort raised his want, a malicious smirk on his face. 'Great,' I thought, 'this is exactly what you were trying to avoid, Ashlyn. He obviously hadn't had enough of his newest batch of toys this morning.' My lord always has fresh shipments of muggles that he finds pleasure in killing and, worse, torturing.  
  
I heard as his voice roared, "Crucio!"  
  
'I deserve this too,' I thought as I fell in a heap where I had been kneeling. I didn't cry out, that would have given him too much pleasure and made me look weak. I couldn't look weak to him, he would think me unfit for his assignment. A bit later, I don't know how long but it seemed like forever, I felt this curse let up.  
  
Slowly, I stood.  
  
I heard him speak as if he were far away, "Let that be a lesson, now leave. You are ruining my appetite."  
  
"Yes, my Lord, thank you."  
  
Quickly I bowed and apparated to the boundaries of Hogwarts. I had some work to do. Reaching into a pocket of my cloak, I pulled out an anti- cruciatis potion. I had learned enough about Voldemort after two years in his service to always have a few of them with me, incase I was called.  
  
Downing the potion, I looked up at the towers of the school. The castle was amazing. There was no other way to describe how majestic it was. The vines climbing along the walls gave it an aged look. I slowly walked out of the forest, surrounding the building and its ground, and approached it.  
  
I had just reached the steps when a voice rang out near me, "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, young lady. What may I do for you?"  
  
I looked up to see an old man with a long white beard and hair wearing violet roves embroidered with suns, moons, and stars with a tall pointed cap.  
  
"Headmaster, I presume?" I said with my accurate and graceful diction, I could be very formal at times. This was something I would have to change when I met the "dream team", as some people had heard the Potter boy and his friends called. They would think me stuck up, too much like the Malfoy boy to be their friend. It wasn't too far off; Draco Malfoy's father is my father's cousin in law from his first marriage. Draco and I are good friends.  
  
My father's wife had died a year before I was born. A bit after that my mother seduced my father. It wasn't anything normal. In fact it was far from normal. It wasn't even normal that my mother could have gotten pregnant by a human. Yes, I just referred to my father as human. I know, you're thinking 'she's crazy. Is she saying that her mother isn't a bloody human?!'.  
  
You are half right. I'm not crazy. My mother is not human. My mother is a pixie! No, I'm not talking about the tinkerbell type pixies with the pixy dust and all that crap. I'm talking about a real live pixie. She's not a tiny little fairy, or dwarf. She's just as tall as my father. She has green hair, dark green skin that changes to a dark brown to blend in with forests and shrubbery.  
  
She's more of a woods pixie than anything else; she never leaves the comfort of the woods. I visit her once a month only for the fact that only she can tell me what I need to know about pixies. If it wasn't for that small thing, I believe my father would never have let me see her or know that I was half pixie.  
  
The only thing was that the Dark Lord, who my father faithfully followed even then, found out about me. He was drawn to me in a way, I was told, and he felt that one day I would come in handy. He knew I would do great things and made my father pledge my future allegiance. This was how I had been drawn to this fate; this was how I would die too. This was how my father had died when I was when I was fourteen.  
  
I drew out of my thoughts as the old man spoke. I noticed a twinkle in his eyes, "Unless someone has replaced me without my knowing, yes. I am Albus Dumbledore."  
  
Apparently the man had a sense of humor, this was rare in my line of 'work'. "Well then, you would be the one I need to see to enroll here, correct?"  
  
"Yes. What school are you currently enrolled in?"  
  
"Beauxbatons, I will be a seventh year at the start of the new school year. I have spent each of my years in a different school." This was the truth.  
  
"May I ask why you want to transfer here then?"  
  
"That's a fair question Headmaster. Unfortunately, it has a much too personal answer. All I will say is, I need to get away and fulfill my goals. Transferring to Hogwarts is the only way I can do that."  
  
"That is fair. Shall we go to my office to fill out the proper documents?"  
  
"Of course," I said. He turned to walk through the doors and held them open for me.  
  
"By the way, my dear," I turned to look at him, "What is your name?"  
  
I let a cheerful smile slip onto my normally sneering face. If I were to get to Potter, it would be a good step to have his protector trust me first. "Oh! I'm sorry; I didn't realize I had not said it already. My name is Ashlyn Aliya Mahogany."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Don't you just love that name? Please don't steal it. This character is of my own making, as is the middle name. Thank you for reading. Oh, I'm pretty happy with this myself, but it's your opinion that counts!! Please read and review! I want to know if I should continue this. Let's take a poll shall we? What do you think should happen next?  
  
If anyone would like to be told when I update, please send me a review with your email address and I will send you an email when I update. :D  
  
~Esgalhothwen~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine! All characters (not counting Ashlyn and Shiyra) are J.K. Rowling's. I will never claim otherwise.  
  
Author's Note: There is mild language here. Not much though. I am pretty pleased with this, not that my opinion really counts. It's all up to you! I want to thank:  
  
(My Beta) Dopey: I wouldn't be here without you Luvs! Oh and do try and update! I'm doing it! You can too. See you at school!  
  
Lossenrhos: Thank you so much, I'm glad that you like it and think the POV interesting. I wanted to do something a bit different from my other stories and this just came to me one day. Yes, I see what you are saying and you are right. I might go back and fix that, we'll see. I hadn't thought of that before, thank you for telling me. Her name is Ashlyn. It means 'meadow of ash trees'. It fits into her character. As to her middle name, I just made it up. It doesn't really exist.  
  
Walking into the castle on the first day of term I thought back to the day when I first met Dumbledore and he lead me to his office to sign the transfer papers.  
  
He had decided to sort me then. I was thankful for that. The hat wanted me in Slytherin. I protested, having read The History of Hogwarts last night. It placed me in Gryffindor. "The closest you can get," my master had told me. If I say so myself this is pretty dam close, still, I must get closer.  
  
My first day of school at Hogwarts; it seemed so surreal. I knew my task. It was more important than anything else that would come my way. It was of highest priority. The dark Lord comes first in everything concerning my life. It would always be that way. I would never have a 'normal' life. Someone will always control me.  
  
I knew all of this, even as I walked into the Great Hall. I had tried my best to look attractive, hoping it would draw attention to me, I guess it worked. People must be thinking some weird things about my long waist length forest green hair that was drawn into a long braid hanging down my back. My green eyes were shining in the candlelight, making it almost impossible to notice their change in color unless you were really close to me. My skin was fair, even though it did have a slight light green tint, only I have ever seemed to notice that though.  
  
Eyes were drawn to me all across the hall. Damn my pixie side. I noticed that I was emanating too much of what I like to call my 'magnetic attraction'. That's pretty much how it works too. Magic tends to emanate off of us half-pixies and make us seem more attractive to humans and draw them to us. I closed my eyes for a second trying to dampen the attraction.  
  
I noticed a pair of familiar steel gray eyes staring at me across the hall. I turned to look at Draco, smiling, and gave him a slight nod. I would explain everything later. He will understand. I felt his surprise as I turned towards the Gryffindor table; surely I was the most evil girl he had ever met and belonged in Slytherin.  
  
I looked up and down the table trying to recognize Harry or his friends from the pictures I had seen in the Daily Prophet and other papers. That was when I noticed a pair of Emerald orbs looking straight at me. Like a cat I stalked up to Harry Potter and his friends.  
  
There was one seat to the right of Hermione Granger, right across from Harry. I stared right into his eyes for a split second. I could tell that my small amount magnetic attraction had no affect on him. Now, his friend, Ron Weasley, was a whole different story. Ron was practically drooling.  
  
"Hi there, is this seat available?"  
  
Hermione looked up at me, "Hi, yes it is. Please, sit down. My name is Hermione Granger, and you are?"  
  
"I'm Ashlyn Aliya Mahogany. No need to tell me your names, I know who you all are. Everyone does." I smiled at Ron and Harry, letting my eyes linger on Harry's. His eyes met mine again and seemed questioning for a second. I almost smirked as the thought came to me that my eyes must have changed color during that brief exchange. I was pulled out of my amusement as Hermione spoke to me.  
  
"Do you dye your hair that color?"  
  
I gave a small laugh and self-amused smirk, "No, it's natural." Should I hide the fact that I'm half pixie?  
  
"But only-" her mouth formed an O a second before I cut her off.  
  
"Yea, that would be correct, Hermione." I wasn't sure about anyone else knowing yet, "I try to keep that to myself though. Tends to scare people off, you know."  
  
"I guess that makes sense." She glanced across the table at Ron and smirked, this was too much like their fourth year when Fleur walked into the hall.  
  
Harry walked this exchange and looked very confused, "what did I miss? Did your eyes just change colors of was I seeing things? You know who I am?"  
  
I smiled at him with sympathy but gave no answer to the first two answers. "Yes, I know who you are," Hermione laughed but did not answer him either.  
  
"Alright, fine. Where are you from?"  
  
"Well, Last year I was at Beauxbatons. For fifth year I lived in Egypt and went to a school called King Tut University. A weird name, even weirder school," my nose scrunched up in dislike. "Fourth year I lived in America and went to the Esgal Academy. Third year my father and I toured Russia and he home schooled me. Second year was spent in Japan at the Feng Shue Academy. Good prices, not too good of a school. First year was spent at The Crystal Academy in Ireland. My father and I pretty much have been everywhere."  
  
"What does your father do?"  
  
"Well, he did work with the ministry as an auror. He died when I was thirteen though."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." His eyes showed genuine compassion. How strange, he hardly knows me, my magic isn't affecting him, how can he care about me?  
  
"It's ok, it was a long time ago."  
  
"What does your mother do?"  
  
I was so stupid! Why hadn't I come up with this answer before when I was thinking up a story to tell them, to cover up anything suspicious? I had come up with everything to hide my task and chosen to tell the truth about my past. "Well..."  
  
Thankfully, Hermione noticed my sinking and spoke up, "Hey have you read Hogwarts: A History? The ceiling is enchanted to look like the night sky."  
  
I gave her a grateful smile, "Yea, it's a good book. Have you read Flying With The Cannons? In my opinion, one of the best books ever, but that may be because I'm totally obsessed with Quidditch."  
  
"Fabulous book," Harry told me, "I've read that one multiple times and have yet to tire of it."  
  
"Harry and Ron are obsessed with Quidditch too. They're on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Harry's the seeker and Ron is keeper."  
  
"Awesome! Any spots open on the team?" I wasn't really all that good at quidditch, but a few simple spells would fix that. No one would find out about them, of course. The Potter boy would be pissed if they lost the season because I wasn't competent enough of a graduated witch to cover up my magic. Not that it would normally bother me, but I was trying to become his friend and gain his trust.  
  
Harry spoke up because one glance at Ron showed he was still practically drooling, "Actually, yes, there is. Tryouts for the team will be next Sunday. Are you interested?"  
  
"Am I interested? Yes, I'm interested. It's only the best game ever. I don't have much experience, though. Never stayed anywhere long enough to make a commitment to join a team. I'm going to be here a while, though. Do you think I will have time to practice before then?"  
  
"I'll talk to Madam Hooch and see when the field is free for you. Then I'll get what's left of the team and we can all practice. What position would you be going for on the team?"  
  
"Well, I think I would prefer being a beater. Is there an open position for that? If I can't be a beater, I can be a chaser."  
  
"Yea, we have one beater position open. A seventh year took it last year when Ron's brothers graduated. You'll probably have to battle with a few other people for the position though. Will that be a problem?"  
  
Potter looked me straight in the eye and I gave him my patented "up to no good" look, as my father once called it. He seemed to buy it because he smiled right back. "Course not. I live for competition," I told him with a wink. As I looked straight into the green orbs, I took great pains to look attractive as I casually sucked on the straw in my Pumpkin Juice.  
  
"I will go to no ends to get what I hunger for, Harry," I practically whispered his name as I laced it with a small amount of my 'attraction'. This would be oh so easy; I just have to take it slow enough to make his friends think he actually trusts me. I think Weasley already trusted me. The only real problem with this should be the old man. I can take care of that later.  
  
"That's great, we need some more of those people on the team," he told me easily.  
  
My mouth almost flapped open but, I resisted. Was this boy thick- headed or did my magic have no affect on him?! That was impossible! It had always worked before, even with that small amount! Ridiculous! Insane! Bizarre! Hold on a sec, of course, why hadn't I seen it before? Could it be?  
  
I stretched out my senses to the Potter boy, seeking an answer to these questions. I was in awe at what I found. This boy was no normal boy, but I should have known this already. If he could have been a match for my Lord two years ago, he certainly would have to be oddly powerful.  
  
Not that I would say this to my Lord's face. This boy was... special, stronger than maybe even... I don't know, but he's super powerful. He could be a great magician some day. Could be... he wouldn't really live long enough for this if I had anything to say about it. I would just have to be more 'attractive'.  
  
"Cool, well, I look forward to beating the others," I told him with a toothy smile. "No pun intended." Dinner was just ending. I still had to talk to Draco. It was times like these that my pixie side came in handy. My mom doesn't speak English, there is no point speaking English when the only life forms you come across are animals and insects. She only speaks to the trees and animals in the forest, this I have inherited. She taught me all she knows.  
  
I didn't feel like finding the owlery tower to send Draco a message. Quietly, under my breath, I did as my mother taught me to call my owl. I spoke owl, Hermione was the only one who noticed my hoot. Can you imagine her surprise as Shiyra flew through a window and landed on my shoulder? She looked like a gaping fish. I gave her a kind smile as I gave Shiyra a piece of meat off of my plate.  
  
Looking around, I rationalized that I probably shouldn't talk to Shiyra in front of them. Apparently, Hermione thought that maybe she had missed something in all she had studied on Pixies because she stood up and told everyone that she was going to the library.  
"Hold on Hermione. I can trust you with that, right? I don't want anyone to know yet. You can research all you want on it, just don't tell anyone. They can easily draw conclusions, like you did. I will tell people when I feel they are ready. Right now, I need to gain their trust. Think of how you reacted when you heard me call Shiyra. Understand?" I whispered this to her, I needed assurance.  
  
"Of course not. This is between you and me, I promise. If anyone else comes to conclusions, I will send them to you. You most likely will not have much time before people start to connect the dots, though, Ashlyn. You do know that, right? Even if people here are not as book smart as me, they will draw conclusions," she whispered back.  
  
"I know and, Hermione?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thank you for understanding."  
  
"No problem," she flashed me a smile then directed the rest to Harry and Ron, "I'll see you guys later in the common room." Her frizzy hair brushed across her shoulders as she walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
I turned back to the boys and smiled at them. Ron was still staring at me with a blank look. "Um... Harry?"  
  
Potter looked up from his plat at me and the owl perched on my shoulder. "Where did that owl come from?"  
  
"Shiyra? Oh, she just came to visit me. We were pretty close over the years of traveling," I told him dismissively. "Umm... is your friend alright? He looks pretty... um... dead."  
  
Potter looked over at Ron and laughed. "Ron. Hey, Ron. She's not Fleur, Ron." Potter looked back at me and laughed again, "You wouldn't happen to be part Veela would you?"  
  
I was puzzled by this question, "No. Why?" Oh, crap, if his friend was going to be like this around me, it wasn't likely he would be able to have a chance to trust me. I guess I would have to tone down my 'attraction' a bit more.  
  
"Because last time he was like this was our fourth year when Beauxbatons came here for the Triwizard Tournament. There was a girl named Fleur Delacour, she was part Veela and had over half of the Hogwarts boys drooling over her. It's kind of strange that he's like this now though, if you're not part Veela."  
  
"Well, there are many strange things in the wizarding world. There are many unseen dangers too. Many times they can mix. I have to go, I want to go for a walk before after hours. Maybe I'll go for a fly with Shiyra. See you later."  
  
"Want some company?"  
  
"Thanks but that's ok. You might have to help your friend back to the dorm when he comes out of his drunken stupor. Goodbye, Harry Potter," I said to him tying a bit more attraction into his name than last time. Yet again, there was no affect. This boy will be the death of me. Turning to Ron, I dampened my power as much as I could, "See you around, Ron Weasley."  
  
This boy hadn't eaten a thing since I walked into the room and suddenly, as soon as there was only small waves of attraction coming off of me, he was live and alert! "You're leaving already? You just sat down though." Tough, this would be much tougher than I thought. I would have to work them individually.  
  
I smiled at him kindly as Harry explained, "Mate, dinner's practically over. I don't know why you reacted the way you did. She's not part Veela."  
  
I had had enough. "I should go. I'll see you guys later." I winked at Ron and blew them both kisses before I spun, my braid whipping over my shoulder, and strode out of the room the same way I had walked in. The only difference was that I had a greater knowledge of the task at hand and Shiyra was perched on my arm.  
  
Quickly I went outside to a quiet deserted area and conjured some paper, ink, and a quill. I had a meeting to plan and a cousin to conspire with.  
  
Ok, not much of an author's note. Please read and review!  
  
If anyone is interested in getting an alert when I update, just send me a review with your email address and I will email you when I update.  
  
Esgalhothwen 


	3. Chapter 3

After hours, I retreated to the quidditch pitch where my cousin was to meet me. I had my Nimbus 2008 in hand, faster than the Firebolt ever was, in case of need to flee. I was wearing my black hooded cloak so I would not be seen, even though I knew invisibility spells that worked better.  
  
I saw another cloaked figure walking towards me. Retreating further into the shadows, I called upon Shiyra to see who it was. I watched as she flew low over its head. It didn't jump or anything, as if it had been expecting it. Shiyra flew back and perched on my outstretched arm. "It's the blond human that you wrote to Ashlyn," she hooted.  
  
"His name is Draco, Shiyra."  
  
"You know I detest the names given to these humans by other humans. They never suit these beings. You would think they would at least use a proper name! To think that humans believe they have a higher brain capacity than animals! Pish Posh!"  
  
I smiled at how upfront she was. Shiyra really was something, and very opinionated, for a bird. She really was right about the brain capacity, I was never really fond of humans. Most of my friendships were with wild animals. My father was the exception to that. "You call me by my name, Shiyra."  
  
"Yes, but your mother gave you that name. You understand. Your mother is not human. She named you by what she saw you as. She names others by what she sees in their souls. I will give that blond human a name sooner or later, if no one else does. Everyone has an inborn name, Ashlyn. They only need to find it within themselves."  
  
I gave my owl companion a genuine smile that no one else ever saw. It had always been for her alone. She was the only one who understood me. Shiyra was like my best friend and substitute mother. "Alright," I let a mischievous grin show, "Shall we frighten Draco now?"  
  
"It's not like I would be able to stop you, you pesky pixie," she responded with a tint of humor and mirth showing in her voice as she ruffled her feathers, pretending to detest the idea.  
  
"You would be right on that count, love." She gave an exasperated hoot, mixed with owlish laughter.  
  
I walked silently up behind Draco. Just when I was about to tap him on the shoulder, he whipped around and spoke, clicking his tongue in pretend disappointment. "Ashlyn, Ashlyn, Ashlyn. You would think you would know better now that you cannot surprise me. I know you too well, cousin. I heard you conversing in owltongue with Shiyra."  
  
I sighed sarcastically, pretending to be disappointed, "It's my mother's fault, Draco dearest."  
Shiyra spoke, "How about sharp ears?" I laughed and Draco just looked utterly confused, he didn't know owltongue, which made me laugh more.  
  
He ignored me and finally spoke when I was much calmer. "Shall we get down to business? You did not state a purpose for meeting with me."  
  
"I am on a mission from our Lord. I am right to believe that Potter detests you?"  
  
"Yes, and I him."  
  
I nodded in understanding. "I will need you to seem as if you have never known me then. Our Lord would not be pleased if his plans were wrecked."  
  
"May I know what the Dark Lord wishes of you?"  
  
"Very sorry, cousin, I may not say. Only our Lord and I are privy to it."  
  
"Why are talking like that? It's just plain strange."  
  
"I need not a reason. I may talk as I wish." I tried hard not to smirk.  
  
"Fine, one question?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"How did you manage to convince Dumbledore you were a seventh year? You finished Wizarding School two years ago."  
  
"I look young. I just have to try and not be my pesky self," now I smirked.  
  
"What are you going to do about your hair and eyes? That's all that rally hints to your pixie side."  
  
"I really don't know, haven't thought much about it. I can use spells, glamours, or whatever. Granger knows about it already, I swear, that girl is going to be a problem. She's too smart for her own good. She better not get in my way or I'll have to take drastic measures."  
  
"Not that anyone would care about losing the mudblood."  
  
"Hmm... Yes, but her friends would and that would slow my progress. There is too much at risk. He did not give me a deadline, but I fear our Lord will get impatient soon with want. All I want is to make sure you pretend to never have met me."  
  
"I will, you have my word as a Malfoy and follower of the Dark Lord."  
  
"Good. I will contact you through Shiyra shall I feel the need to meet again."  
  
"Okay, when we meet again, I shall treat you like a greasy Gryffindor."  
  
I beamed at him, "Fabulous, goodnight you slimy evil greasy git. We'll be cousins to the end and no one shall know."  
  
The door had just shut behind me when I heard a voice calling me. I fought the instinct to run and attack and turned towards the couches to see Hermione. This was not good at all, what would she think? She was Head Girl. She could get me in tons of trouble. It must have been a bloody lunatic who gave a mudblood a position of authority. At first sight, Dumbledore did not look far from that description.  
  
"Oh, um... hi Hermione."  
  
She smiled at me! That evil twit, what would she do to cause me strife now? "Can I talk to you, Ashlyn?"  
  
What and blackmail me or assign me a detention or two for being out after hours? Turn me in to McGonagall? Dam teacher's pet. "Sure."  
  
"Great, please, have a seat."  
  
I looked her over carefully as if fangs were about to sprout from her mouth any minute now. "I promise not to bite," she said jokingly as if she were reading my mind.  
  
I sat down across from her in a large overstuffed crimson chair, god I hate crimson, "Look, I know I was out-"  
  
"Hold on!" she winked at me, "I did not see a thing. You were in your bed all night as far as McGonagall and I know. No Harry, Ron, and I have done worse things over the years. Ever need a midnight snack? Just as Harry."  
  
I was shocked. Granger breaks the rules and is practically telling me to do the same? This is amazing! Now I can have midnight meets with my Lord and she'll think I'm snacking! Brilliant, absolutely brilliant! I will be able to give updates more often than I expected.  
  
"Really? Oh, so what did you want to talk about then?"  
  
"Well, what you didn't want to tell everyone else to know about. Can we?"  
  
I really hadn't expected this tonight. At least I have my story. I stood up and her mouth flopped open as if to apologize. She froze though, when I made a few complicated hand gestures and said a few words in the fey language and flopped back down. fey is a broad name for magical creatures such as pixies, faeries, and the like. Now no one but us would understand our conversation. "Go on," I told her, "What do you want to or already know?" I smiled at her, happy that only I was privy to my thoughts, dam mudblood.  
  
"Well, I know that you are half pixie, obviously you mother is your pixie parental. I found that half blood pixies gain their wings on their eighteenth birthday. If their parent teaches them, they can talk to wildlife. Half blood pixies have to spread their wings at least once every two weeks. They usually have to find a human mate by the age of twenty- eight. They can commit their love to only one person, which means they have only one chance. Their hair is usually the same color as their parent, which differs with the element of nymph or pixie. Their eyes change color with their moods."  
  
I was awe-struck! She had covered almost everything except the temperament of pixies and I wondered for a second if she had just forgotten to mention it or if she believed it did not apply to half bloods. It certainly applied to me, not that she would ever learn that from me. "You forgot that we only sleep about four hours a night and when we have nightmares our wings manifest and flutter loudly, safety mechanism." I said to her, "Wow, Hermione I'm impressed with how much you learned in a few hours. I hope that if anyone sees what I am as quick as you they don't mention it to anyone." I might have to do something if they do, I thought. I didn't want to resort to that.  
  
She blushed, "It wasn't all that hard really."  
  
"If only it was," I sighed. "What do you think Harry and Ron would think? They would probably go research me and find think, from the books, that I'm not trustworthy. You found that in the books, I'm guessing, and just didn't mention it. Am I right?"  
  
The bushy haired girl gave me a slight grin, "Yea, we don't really know you all that well yet, though. We cannot judge you when we just met you. It will probably take the boys a while to find out. You should be able to earn their trust by then, Ashlyn."  
  
"And your trust Hermione? If you don't trust me, do you think they will trust me?"  
  
"Again, we just met you. I'm not going to hold your heritage against you."  
  
"Alright, shall we get to know each other then?" I said with a friendly smile.  
  
She glanced at her watch and giggled, "On second thought, we should probably go to bed. It's nearly one in the morning. We have our first classes tomorrow, don't want to be late."  
  
I smiled in understanding and stood. I removed the spell with a few more words and she also stood. "We can talk more about this some other time, you go ahead and sleep. What time are classes?"  
  
"Breakfast is at eight, Classes start at nine. Are you going to bed?"  
  
"I'll be up in a bit, Hermione. Good night."  
  
She smiled at me, "Good night, Ashlyn. Don't worry about the boys. They're thickheaded, it will take them a while to figure everything out without my help." This caused me to laugh.  
  
"You probably can't say that for the rest of the school though, and who's to say they wont tell them?"  
  
"Either way. Don't worry about it. There has been worse in this school, even werewolves. Hell, the sixth years here found out that Harry is a parselmouth in our second year. This school has gone through much worse than having a half fey in it. Don't worry yourself. Go to bed, get some rest."  
  
"I suppose you're right. Harry's a parselmouth?"  
  
She outright laughed, looking very bright, "Yea, that's a story for another time. Are you coming?"  
  
I sneered and answered, "I suppose I must sleep at least a few hours. Our room has a window, right?"  
  
She looked confused for a second, "Yes, it's right next to your bed. Why?"  
  
"I'm going to call Shiyra, my owl, and say goodnight."  
  
Hmmm... Well, if you like it, tell me why you like it, please. If you don't, tell me how I can make it better please. I will never become a better writer without your help.  
  
Okay, I guess this was just background information on pixies and a forming the plot a bit more.  
  
Have any ideas for the next chap? Send them in a review! Have any comments for the writer? Send them in a review! Want an email sent to you when I update? Leave your address in a review and I will send you an email!  
  
Thank you for taking your time to read this!  
  
Esgalhothwen 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! If I did, Draco Malfoy would currently be 17 and living in my bedroom, same with Snape. What can I say? I have a weakness for self-obsessed, evil, git, bats, who are so white they're supposedly vampires!

A/N: Anyways, here's my next chapter. Enjoy! I hope this is as good as all of you expected. It's been hard to find inspiration lately.

* * *

Chapter 4

I woke up early the next day, four hours after I had fallen asleep, and went down to the quidditch pitch. I had seen my master last night after Hermione fell asleep and told him of the developments. Snape had caught me in the hallway. I ended up obliterating his memory of seeing me. I had no other choice. Even if he was a death eater, no one except Draco knows about me being one. No one ever will. He will, of course, be a little suspicious about his short loss of time. Hopefully he'll just contribute it to age.

I had just straddled my broom to go for a flight when a voice rang out from behind me. "Hey look, guys, it's the new Gryffindor girl. Why don't we give her a Slytherin welcome?" There were murmurs of agreement.

I got off the broom and turned to face them, "Hello, Malfoy," I spat. "May I help you?"

"We have the pitch this morning, Mahogany."

"Well, surely, you wouldn't mind me flying around it?"

"Actually, yes we would. I suggest you go and get some friends before we start the rumors about you."

"Chill Malfoy. Why don't we practice together? I can help you there." She said, quoting something she had been told her cousin said in his first year.

"Hah! What do you think boys? Want some batting practice? Willing to help our beaters, Mahogany?"

"Sure, that's what I'm trying out for, as long as they do likewise. Do you dirt brains think you're a match for me?"

"Course they are. Let's go then, mount your brooms."

I picked up my bat and shot into the air. As soon as I was two feet off the ground I felt a bludger plummeting towards me. Turning, I quickly sent it back with all my strength to the Slytherin who had hit it. It hit him square in the chest and he flipped backwards off his broom. One down, rest of the team to go.

I sped off away from the goal the Slytherins were using to get a better look at their tactics. They seemed to rely more on weight than aerodynamics and strength, as the Gryffindor team seemed to be. I hadn't seen them play yet, but I had seen them at dinner. I could tell by the build of their bodies.

I saw a shine of light in the corner of my right eye. Immediately I dove and turned to the left, narrowly avoiding the bludger. I spotted the other beater and looked around for a bludger. Next thing I knew, there was a bludger to my left, he had quickly changed sides while I was searching and caught me off guard. This did not happen often to me, it was a very rare occurrence. I sat there, it was seven feet from me, not enough time to move. There was a loud thump heard and my eyes squeezed shut as I expected pain.

It didn't come. What had happened? I opened my eyes and saw a chaser falling. The bloody idiot had been backing up with the quaffle and gotten in the way of the bludger. At least I wasn't hurt, I mused, better it was a Slytherin. Now I just had to get the last pest. I lunged at a bludger that passed before me and located him. "Good bye lump," I lobbed the ball at him and it hit the end of his broom, snapping it so that only was the handle was left. "So much for well made."

Needless to say, he fell as the beater before. "Malfoy!" He was busy looking for a practice snitch and looked towards me with the characteristic Malfoy malice. "What do I do now? You don't have any more beaters ferret! I think I'll just go. You're obviously too easy to beat. Good day! Just hope, for your sake, that the Gryffindor captain doesn't enlist me!"

I flew away towards the front doors before any of them could retort and was joined half way by Shiyra. Shiyra, being the animal of integrity and wisdom that owls are, hooted a soft warning to me, "It's probably best not to taunt the cubs, Ashlyn."

"Yes, Shiyra. I know. It's hard. I am half pixie after all. That's why I have you my sweet guardian. You steer me in the right direction, love."

"Yes, and for all I have taught you, you still serve Venomous Chameleon."

"Yes, I do serve my Lord, Shiyra. I have no choice. Even if I did, at this point, I would still serve him."

"I don't know why. I still find these... these... so called 'witches, wizards, and muggles' to be odd creatures. I mean, really! They cook their food!"

"Ah, Shiyra, but our food can be really good cooked."

"Yes, I consent to that, I do seem to like that thing you call bacon." This caused me to guffaw. She didn't just like the bacon. Every time she brought me mail she would ask me for a plate full, that's an awful lot for an owl her size.

"Yes, I should probably get going, love. I will see you later. Maybe I'll bring you some bacon." If you can picture an owl with a far away look, that's how Shiyra looked right then.

My first class that day was Defense Against the Dark Arts, with the Dream Team and Slytherins. This should be fun, having Draco throw insults at me from across the room. Don't think I wouldn't do it back, but I would have to try and not let anything slip.

I strolled into the room, my hair loose down my back. Eyes turned to look at me. Potter was oblivious. The new DDA teacher took one glance at me and I saw recognition in his eyes. He knew what I am. I would have to speak with him after class. It was just my luck that we would learn about fey this day.

When the teacher saw me, the conniving bastard decided to change his class plans. He was supposed to teach us about Grizzlewarfs that day but after he noticed me, he flipped to a page in his teaching plans about half way through the year and ordered us to open our textbooks to page 893! The title of the page was: Faeries, Pixies, and other Fey. I glared at him and he arched a brow. He should know better than to mess with a pixie, but apparently he was thick headed... or he was just trying to test the theory that no pixie was trustworthy.

Oi! I would just have to ignore him and act as if it was normal. Don't get me wrong. I knew my secret would come out eventually. I just didn't expect it to be this soon. Maybe I should just give our teacher, Professor Liam Harkins, a bad dream or two. Or maybe magically embarrass him? Depants him with wandless magic while pretending to rub my nose?

When the dreaded class was finally over, and I was done pretending to be interested in the lesson, he dismissed us. Hermione pulled me aside outside of the room and told the boys to go ahead.

"Ashlyn, he knows. Now that he's telling everyone about fey and pixies, I don't think you have much time left. I would tell people before they figure it out on their own. After what paper he assigned on them, I would do it before they think you're not trust-worthy."

"I know all of this, Hermione. People were already suspicious with my leaf-green hair. This just gave them a bit more information. I will tell those I trust soon enough. Everyone in this school will know, it's not like I'm hiding it, I just never brought it up when I first met him or her. I never lied about my inheritance because I never talked about my mother." I gave her a soft smile, loathing every second of being sweet with the mudblood. "If they hate me because I'm half... you know... they are racist because I never lied to anyone. I just thought it was fairly obvious," I lied.

Hermione gave a small smile, "Yes, but still there will be those who don't care. They'll take everything you do and say and mold it to fit their means. That's mostly the Slytherins, though. The whole of Gryffindor is too loyal," her smile widened, "and your one of us now."

I gave a false smile, secretly loathing that phrase, "that I am." She thought I was then, but what would the mudblood think after I had taken Harry and manipulated him like a Slytherin? Or even better, what would I think? "Let's get a move on shall we?"

Later that night in the common room, I caught up with Potter and his friends. I didn't know what to expect, but I had to tell them before they found out on their own or someone turned them against me. I had to do it while their confidence in me still prevailed.

I tried to look nervous, not that I had to work on that much, as I approached the small group not knowing what to expect. If I lost Harry's confidence, I would be dead for sure. "Hey guys, can I talk to you for a few minutes?"

Harry smiled up at me wearily, "Sure Ashlyn, what's up?"

"Um, Hermione, do you think we should-"

"Oh! Are you going to-"

"Yes actually-"

"Well, it's probably a good idea then. Hey guys, let's just go over to that corner, shall we?" I watched as the mudblood pointed to a deserted corner of the room where no one was close enough to hear.

When we were sitting over in that corner, Harry having dragged Ron, I took one glance at their red headed friend and almost laughed out loud but managed to look concerned. "You read about that right Hermione?" I said pointing at Ron.

Hermione laughed when she looked at him and said to me, "unfortunately so, it seems to have no affect on Harry though."

"He seems to be the only one immune to it, I've tamped it down a _lot _since the first time I met you all. Ron still seems to be mesmerized," I gave a small smile as if in irony while hiding a smirk. "Maybe I can just-" I cut myself off as I closed my eyes concentrating on the threads of attraction emanating off of me, pulling them in. When there were only a few sparks coming off of me now and then, I stopped. I knew I couldn't totally stop it, unless I wanted to hurt myself. "Did it work?"

"Did what work?" I heard an unfamiliar voice say and assumed it was Ron.

I glanced at Hermione and she actually laughed, I gave a small giggle, "It did then."

Harry, visibly puzzled, looked between his bushy haired companion and me, "What the bugger is going on? What were you talking about? What didn't have some affect on me? Why am I so bloody clueless? Has this got to do with Voldemort?" Ron flinched at the Dark Lord's name when I pretended to.

Hermione smiled kindly at Harry, "Don't worry Harry, it has nothing to do with Voldemort." Thank the gods I didn't have to answer that! It wouldn't have been lying of course. My heritage has nothing to do with my Lord. "She just has something to talk with us about before everyone, a.k.a. the Slytherins, start to make up rumors about her. Go on Ashlyn."

Staying with the theme of being nervous about telling them this, I crossed my arms, foot tapping, and looked at the ground. I looked up at Harry, hoping to gather some sympathy, "Do you promise not to hate me and judge me by the common stereotypes?" here I glanced at Ron.

Both answered in unison, "'course."

"Promise?"

Harry spoke and Ron nodded, "We promise Ashlyn. Do you really think we would do that? You're our friend and we are Gryffindors. We are habitually loyal. We don't take to stereotypes. I know what its like to be stereotyped." A small smile crossed the scarred boy's face.

I smiled back then gave a serious look, "I'm half fey. Hermione already knew, she figured it out on that first day when I sat down with you all. I don't know what you're going to think after Defense today."

The boys were quiet for a few minutes and I had almost given up when Ron burst out, "YOUR WHAT?!"

* * *

He he he... I've been really evil lately with my stories... oh well! This is how I work out my aggression! I do think getting reviews like I did for FOF makes me want to work faster though!

Esgal


End file.
